gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Axl Jet's Quest
Axl Jet's Quest is an upcoming dreamy top-down shooter game being developed with Game Maker 8 as a future project by Psonic, based on its series creator's conceptual ideas and its gameplay elements being influenced from the inspirational video games such as Doom, Wolfenstein 3D, Quake, Duke Nukem 3D, Alien Swarm, Theseus: Return of the Hero and Shadow Warrior. It is also the first spin-off of the ''Space Monsters'' series, first modification of the influential SM engine and the first single-playable-character-only game featuring Axl Jet, the one and only eponymous protagonist. Plot To be added... Characters There are only one playable character, who appears eponymous, some supporting characters and enemy characters. Playable characters *'Axl Jet' (to be voiced by Yuri Lowenthal in remake) - the titular character being mainly controlled by the player as the only playable character. Supporting characters *'Guy Rawkins' (to be voiced by Scott Porter in remake) - an American military-equipped man from Chicago, Illinois who became the autonomous leader of the heroic faction known as the Recom Hero Squad. *'Banny' - a rabbit companion who accompanies Axl Jet in his adventures. Non-playable characters *'Dee Bee Kaw' *'Jesse' *'Nitori Kawashiro' *'OS-tans' **'OSX-tan' **'Linus-tan' **'3.1-tan' **'95-tan' **'98-tan' **'98SE-tan' **'ME-tan' **'2K-tan' **'XP-tan' **'Homeko' **'Madobe Nanami' **'8-tan' **'8.1-tan' **'Pikachu' **'Towa Yuhazaki' **'Rubette Folnarc' **'Himeno Anekouji' **'Toru Kugami' **'Shiny F. Demeter' **'Afreaze F. Demeter' Enemy characters *'Conquerable™' *'DaxterDragonic' *'FennekinMiku' *'Bplhitzlanim' *'Tearface' *'GLatendo' *'OKFutureVoiceTalent' Gameplay This game has retro-styled graphics, various role-playing game elements and top-down view and is exactly the same as Alien Swarm and Theseus: Return of the Hero. Weapons *Knife - a basic melee weapon used for closed combat. *Pistol - also known as Handgun. It is a small semi-automatic portable firearm that deals a lighter damage when hit. *Shotgun - another firearm that fires a scatter of bullets and pumps afterwards. *Machine Gun - an automatic firearm that shoots rapidly to an enemy as a quick strategy. *Grenade Launcher - also referred to as Grenade Discharger. It is an 8-round explosive weapon that launches a grenade from a catridge in distance. *Rocket Launcher - another explosive weapon that fires a single rocket, which has more amount of damage to a wider area than a grenade launcher. *Sniper Rifle - a semi-automatic firearm that fires at long range as if the monsters are aware of a bullet. *Flamethrower - a mechanical incendiary devices used for controlling a stream of fire with low range. *Energy Cannon - a directed-energy weapon that fires a separated shots of laser beams, which are more powerful than a normal machine gun because it has a large amount of damage. Equipment *Armor - used for protection. *Laser Sight (Crosshair) - used for guiding a target to aim properly. *Flashlight - an important equipment used for seeing anywhere in the dark even the generator is down. *Radar - used for navigating or revelaing anywhere through the map. *Medical Briefcase - used for restoring health with a large amount if the health of a player is lower. *Dynamites - used for placing near the top secret areas or enemy portals to let it explode completely. *Lives - used for how long you survived from alien apocalypse before you get down due to the failure of a current mission. Bio-mechanical Implants *Health Implant - it gives you to increase 25 health points until 200 per limit. *Strength Implant - It gives you extra ammunition carriage of each weapon to reach the maximum number. *Speed Implant - it obtains how fast your speed is. *Accuracy Implant - if you get it, then you receive the target speed but functionally not featured in the game. Controls Keyboard Controls *ESC - Pause menu *Number keys (1-9) or Q and E - Change weapon *Up or W - Move up *Down or S - Move down *Left or A - Move left *Right or D - Move right *R - Reload *M - Toggle map (if you got a radar) *Ctrl - Toggle sniper scope (if you have sniper carbine) *F1 - Show game information *F2 - Debug message log *F3 - Restart level *F9 - Take a screenshot Mouse Controls *Left button - Shoot/Attack *Right button - Melee Trivia To be added... Gallery Miscellaneous To be added... Videos To be added... Trailers To be added... See also *Axl Jet's Quest in Space Monsters Wiki External links To be added... Category:Shooter Category:Third-Person Shooter Category:Third-Person Category:Third Person Shooters Category:Psonic Category:Video Games Category:PC Games Category:PC games Category:2D Category:Game Ideas Category:Game ideas Category:PC Category:VG Ideas Category:Future Category:Future Ideas Category:Futuristic Category:Games Category:2D Games Category:Single Player Category:Single player